


Forever Blue

by tonksremus



Series: Living in Blues [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonksremus/pseuds/tonksremus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her dad's stories never prepared her for proposing to a women before. So here she is ring, in hand, having no clue how to give it to Root.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I miss POI Tuesdays. Here's how I'll cope.

This is not going the way Shaw planned. This, in every sense of the word, was a disaster. A clue about a possible Samaritan factory had led Root and Shaw to this small town; now they're stuck in a snow storm in Maple, New York. There was something defiantly off about this town that wasn't quite right but they were having a hard time figuring out exactly what is wrong. A raging snow storm that had swept through unexpectedly had made it nearly impossible to see in front of you while walking, let alone try to drive back to the city. Both the Machine and Finch told them to stay put until further instructions.Which really pissed Shaw off. 

Maybe she had plans for her weekend.

“What plans would you have that wouldn't already involve Root?” Reese had teased her over the com when she brought this up.

Shaw had only grunted in response and promptly turned down her mic. So yeah. She already had plans to spend time with Root, but the plans didn't involve this small ass town. No. The plans involved having a relaxing night at her place, lots of chocolate, and a ring that would fit Root's finger perfectly.

“Come on Sameen.” Root cooed as she played with the necklace around her neck, “We'll have fun.”

///

Fun, as Root had called it, is actually kind of fun. They had mercilessly beaten a group of teenagers who thought they could take on 'two old ladies' in a snow ball fight (Shaw might have packed a few rocks in the one of the snowballs meant for the boy who called Root old).

“Serves them right.” Shaw says as they watch the kids scamper away, one holding his arm in pain.

Root places her around Shaw's shoulder and laughs, “My night in shinning armor. I saw you make that dirty snowball by the way.” Shaw shrugs but not enough to displace Root's hand. “The Princess thinks that the knight deserves a reward.”

Shaw snorts, “Princess?”

“Well of course Sameen. Harold's king and Reese is his personal guard.”

“Fusco?”

Root quirks her lip, “Court jester of course.”

Laughing Shaw turns to look at Root, “And I'm just your lowly knight? That means a lot.”

Her small smile turns into a large grin as Root places her hand on Shaw's cheek, “You're my everything Sameen.”

Part of Shaw wants to turn away and walk as fast as she can away from this but the other part, the stronger part, knows that this is it for her. And she doesn't want it any other way.

“Well if you want me to continue being here you need to feed me.” Shaw says with a forced roll of the eyes. She watches as Root tilts her head a little to the side and focus on what the Machine is obviously telling her.

Root gently squeezes Shaw's shoulder before slipping her hand into Shaw's, “She's booked us a room at the Inn which is right across from the only diner in the small town. Looks like we're eating out tonight.” The hacker begins to drag Shaw out of the park towards their final destination. They're quiet during the walk, the only sound being the crunch of their boots in the snow and the occasional noise of a dog barking. Shaw takes this time to sneak glances at Root; the snow is sticking in her hair and Shaw doesn't think she's ever seen her look so beautiful. Yeah, the dress she bought her will always be a favorite, but there's something about Root just being her that makes everything even better. The ring in her pocket seems to heat up and Shaw can feel it burn through the fabric. Tonight will be the night- it feels right, and who knows what can happen during a mission. Might as well get this out of the way before someone dies. And maybe somewhere in the back of her mind she can picture her mom telling her how her dad had proposed to her during a weekend vacation up north. 

Maybe.

///

The diner that Root takes her to is one of those cliché small town diners that Shaw secretly love,- and Root knows it. Shaw devours the pork roast and mashed potatoes that makes her think of her mom's Sunday dinners. Root watches her, amused by the smaller girls antics, as she eat's her regular order of chicken fingers and fries. Shaw remembers the first time the hacker had ordered them in front of her, it was technically their third date, she had almost choked on the root beer that she was sipping while Root ordered. She didn't say anything though, just raised an eyebrow and smirked. "They're a classic Sameen. It's nearly impossible to get them wrong." A few nights later Shaw found out that they were Root's favorite meal- Shaw lets it be.

Root calls dibs on the shower when once they walk into their room, "You snooze you lose, Sweetie."

Shaw rolls her eyes and flops onto the bed. She isn't a coward. She wasn't raised to be a coward. She was raised to be a Shaw. And Shaw's got results damnit. The ring in her pocket is just another mission. A mission that would tie her to the rather tall, probably psychotic, hacker that had somehow tased her way into Shaw's heart.

The ring has a rather large sapphire in the middle, to match the necklace, and is surrounded by smaller diamonds. Her favorite part about the ring is that she didn't have to pay that much for it, not that she would ever tell Root that. One of the recents numbers was a jewel thief who had a pretty impressive loot when Shaw found her scaling the building like she was fucking Cat Woman. 

 

(Two months ago)

"Hey lady you might have a nice ass but I still think you should climb down before you fall." Shaw had called to the woman from the alley way.

The woman looked down at her, a frown on her smooth face, "How rude. You Americans just get worse and worse everyday." The British thief shakes her head, "Now if you don't mind I have a dare to complete."

Now that got Shaw interested, "You're doing this all for a dare?"

"Of course. Why would I do this when I could have someone else do it for me?"

Shaw shrugged, "I don't know maybe, you're crazy. There's a lot of crazy, pretty woman running around apparently." She looked at her watch, they had five minutes until the guys with guns showed up. "Listen lady, there are guys with guns on the way here to do more than stare at your ass. So how about you climb down and tell me more about this stupid dare of yours."

The thief laughed and looked down at Shaw again, "I don't know, you've been staring at my ass and hitting on me the short amount of time we've been talking. I don't think my girlfriend would be pleased."

"Please." Shaw scoffed, "My," God she hated this word, "girlfriend wouldn't be pleased either if I tried picking you up, I don't know her stance on sharing yet." It was meant to be a joke but now that she thought about Root probably already knew about all of this because of the  camera across the street and the fact that her earpiece isn't muted.

"Just because you called me your girlfriend doesn't mean that I'm going to ignore your flirting with the woman Shaw.... Even if she does have a nice ass. And I don't share." Came in through her mic followed by a click that let Shaw know that Root had turned off her mic. Shaw put her eyes back on the woman in enough time to watch her fall from the third floor window she was hanging onto. Shaw ran forward, arms out, to catch the woman. With an 'oof' the woman landed in her arms and looked up with her with a smirk. 

"Thank you darling. Lets get out of her before those nasty men with guns come and ruin my fun."

(Present)

The British woman ended up being a major crime boss who was trying to impress, though she denied it, her girlfriends best friend who she used to date before things turned to shit. After lots of gunfire and hiding in a safe house for a few hours Shaw might have actually made a new friend. Jamie Moriarty is the kind of friend that Shaw doesn't mind having. She even split some of her loot with Shaw, the sapphire that now sits in Roots' ring, and pointed her in the right direction for a custom ring to be made in the shadow map. (Obviously she couldn't just bring a large, stolen gem to any old jewelry shop.) And they might or might not meet up on occasion to just do stupid stuff and talk.

God.

Most of their conversations of a late were about Root. Jaime has been pushing her to propose since the ring had been made. "Sameen," There were now three people in the world who call her that, "you need to put a ring on that. You need to lock that down." As it turns out Jamie is a big fan of the show Arrest Development and loves to reference it when it's just the two of them. 

Shaw snorts as she remembers Jamie doing an impression of the chicken randomly during one of their conversation that revolved around Shaw not proposing to Root. 

"What's so funny?" Root asks as she walks out of the bathroom with a towel on her head. 

"Nothing." Shaw tells her, "Just some stupid joke I just thought of." She's always reluctant to bring up her thief new friend to Root unless Shaw feels like possibly getting tased that day.

Root smiles, "Well I expect to hear a joke when you come back with ice cream."

"Ice cream?"

"Yep."

"But Root, we're in the middle of an ice," Shaw stops herself, "Fine, your usual?"

Fidgeting with the necklace that is unclasped around her neck Root nods her head, "If they don't have it vanilla with-

Shaw, who had walks behind Root, places her hands on the hackers and clasps the necklace for her, "I know, vanilla with hot fudge or chocolate sauce." Taken by the sudden closeness Shaw kisses Root's wet shoulder before stepping away to put on her coat and hat. "I'll be back soon enough if I don't die in the storm." 

Root knows it's a joke but can't help but tense up at the thought of her being a dead, "Not funny Sameen, I plan on having my ice cream and you tonight so hurry back."

With that incentive Shaw turns to leave, but not before slightly smiling at the woman who had, for all intent in purposes, taken her heart.

///

People didn't put rings in Ice Cream right? Shaw's pretty sure people didn't do that but she's out of ideas about how to propose. In her hands she carries a bag full of things that could at least get them through a day if the town shut down tomorrow because of the storm. Maybe there's away for her to put the ring in one of the items she just bought.

...  
...  
...

Her dad never covered this in everything he talk about when she was younger. The proposal was, is, an embarrassing story between her mom and dad. She, to this day, still doesn't know what happened, but knows whatever it was always made her mom laugh and her dad shake his head.

Well damnit.

Shaw takes a deep breath before entering the building, the next she will step out of this building she will be engaged to Samantha Root. Fuck.

Root is on the bed watching TV while tinkering in with the taser in her hand, "That didn't take long sweetie."

"Eh, the market is only a block or two away." She gestures to the bags in her hand, "There were talks of the snow really hitting hard tomorrow so I bought some extra things." Shaw place the bags on the bed and goes to the only chair in the room to place her jacket on it.

Root moves towards the end of the bed and begins looking at the items in the bag."I'm still waiting for that joke."

Shaw takes the box that holds the ring in it out of the box and walks behind Root.

"Fine." She takes a deep breath. "Knock knock."

The amusement is clear in Roots voice, "Who's there?"

"Mary."

Root laughs as she finishes looking through the bag, "Mary Who?"

"Mary me?" Shaw asks timidly, the box already open, as Root quickly turns around to face her. 

"What?!" Root yelps with taser in hand. Her body, in shock, goes on auto pilot and her muscle memory kick in. Her thumb instantly presses down on the button on the side of the taser causing it to send out the electric shock. The ring is thrown into the air as Shaw falls into a heap on the floor; Root's reflexes allow her to catch the ring in mid air.

The taser prone woman stares at the ring in awe, the sapphires glistening in the well lit room. With shaking fingers Root place the ring on her finger. Of course it fit perfectly, sliding onto her finger with no problem.The ring was heavy on her finger but Root didn't mind, the ring was perfect for her. Just like Sameen.

"Sameen!" Root yelps as she remembers as that she had in fact electrocuted the woman  that had just proposed to her. Shaw is sprawled out on the floor, face against the carpet, with her hands spread out. "Oh Sameen." She tsk, "What am I going to do with you... Other than marry you I suppose."

///

Shaw wakes to the sound that can only be metal hitting cardboard- more specifically an ice cream carton. The slight ache in the back of her head is too familiar to be ignored any longer.

"You tased me?" Shaw croaks as she tries to open her eyes. Whatever she is laying on shifts a little, Shaw guess her head is in Root's lap, and a hand begins to run through her hair. The smell of chocolate enters Shaw's nose, "And you're eating the ice cream?" It isn't a question of wether or not Root is actually eating ice cream but more of way to point how ridiculous this situation is.

"At least I didn't zip tie you this time sweetie." 

Shaw grunts and rolls off of Root. She opens her eyes to see that she was right when she thought that Root is eating the ice cream that she had bought her earlier "Yeah, I think I'd rather get tied up than be tased Root."

"That can be arranged Sweetie." Root raises her left hand and wiggles her fingers, the ring catching in the light. "We do have a reason to celebrate." 

Shaw stares at the ring, for the first time in what must be years she lets her jaw drop and stare flabbergasted at Root. Once she regains her sense she shakes her head, "No. Not like this give me the ring." She goes to snatch Root's hand but she's still sluggish and can't quite grab it.

"Oh no Sameen." Root giggles, "No do overs. You already asked. Not the way I would have expected. A knock knock joke?"

Rolling her eyes Shaw frowns, "Samantha."

Root shakes her head, "Just because we're getting married doesn't mean you can call me by my first name Sweetie. Nice try."

"Who says we're getting married? You didn't even say yes. You didn't even let me give you the ring. The ring might have been for me." Of course the ring isn't for her, but Shaw is determined to do this right. Which means she gets to put the ring on Roots finger and hear her say yes.

Pensive for a moment Root looks at Shaw appraisingly, she slips the ring off her finger and holds it in her hand, "No do overs. You have to ask just the way you did earlier. And since you won't be able to stand by yourself for awhile I'll allow you to propose with us in bed."

Delicately she place the ring on top of Shaw's hand and stares expectantly at the other woman. Shaw picks up the ring and looks it over, now that she knew that Root would say yes the ring isn't as heavy anymore. 

"Maybe I don't feel like proposing right now." Shaw tells her with a slight smile, riling up Root is one of her favorite pastime and Root is defiantly riled up now.

"Sameen Ophelia Shaw I swear on the Machine that if you make me wait another moment I'm going to tell Reese and Fusco that your initials spell out SOS."

Low blow. 

"Well if you're going to be mean about this I don't know why I'm going to propose." The smile is evident in Shaw's tone as she continues to deny Root.

Root leans over so that her face is inches away from Shaw's face, "Because you love me."

Shaw licks her lips and looks up at Root through her eyelashes, "Hey Root?"

"Yeah."

"Knock knock."

With a smile Root answers, "Who's there?"

"Mary." Shaw tells her with quirk of her lip.

"Mary who?" Is said with a watery laugh that Root lets out. 

Shaw raises her head an inch so that her lips barely brush against Roots. "Marry me."

Root nods her head, making it so that her lips repeatedly brush against Shaw's nose, "Yes." Is her the hacker's breathy reply before fully pressing her lips against Shaw's and pulling her into a sweet, chaste kiss. She breaks the kiss and says, "My ring please?"

Laughing Saws takes Root's hand and slips the ring on to her finger.

Perfect.

"I call dibbs on Reese as my maid on honor."

Well nothing's ever exactly perfect.

"No way. I've known him longer." And maybe he's her other friend. Finch is like her uncle. And Fusco is, well, a work friend. 

"Nope. Reese and I have a special bond now. He helped me find you, so now we're like blood siblings." Root tells her with wide doe eyes. 

Damnit. Root knows that's one of the only soft spots that Shaw has when it comes to leverage against her. She sighs, "Fine." Good god. If this was how being married is going to be Shaw is going to be screwed.

Root smiles wide.

But Shaw wouldn't mind being screwed if Root keeps on smiling at her like that. 

"I knew you would see it my way Sweetie." 

Yeah, there's no way Shaw's going to let that one pass. She reaches up and kisses Root briefly, "Exactly. Anyway, I forgot that I told Jamie she could be my best man of sorts." 

Root narrows her eyes and her nose flares. Violently she kisses Shaw.

Oh yeah. This will be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Moriarty is for sure going to be making an appearance in the next one.


End file.
